


【暗杀教室】【业秀业】Desperado

by azuleira



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: *业秀业无差/几乎友情向？*清水/甜/OOC*高中的故事 杀老师已故 理事长被乌间老师抓入监狱 整个学校在E班带领下洗心革面（因为我脑补里这个漫画结局是杀老师拯救了地球自己死了）





	【暗杀教室】【业秀业】Desperado

01

赤羽业想过自己哪天或许会同情浅野学秀，但在诞生那感情的一瞬间，一股自卑笼罩了他。

自己怎么会有资格同情他呢？

业并不是一个非常有自信的人，他的自负，很明显的，来源于自卑和恐惧。

因为怕自己的一身天赋变得平庸而做那个讨人嫌的家伙，因为怕变笨哪怕一刻而遭人嘲笑所以永远不参加集体活动。

他似乎都能清晰地感受到一个自卑懦弱如小丑般挣扎的自己住在身体里。

浅野学秀又是谁呢？理事长的儿子，万千宠爱于一身的天才少年。

从初一开始他们作为同班同学，赤羽业没跟他说过一句话。

学秀的社交圈广而泛，充满着功利性。而业则是怎么叛逆怎么来，从没有想过为了接近哪个人低三下四哪怕一回。

所以这样的两个人是不可能和平相识的。

只有两种情况：明着下战书，暗着下战书。

他们选择两个一起下。

初中时候班级篮球赛对抗赛，作为班长的学秀主动充当队长，而无一点兴趣的业被一群女生拉去，理由是“业君明明打球超好的”。

他被拉着站起来，讲台上的学秀看着他。

业开口不逊，“装模作样地搞个队长只会自乱阵脚。”

浅野学秀当时已经颇有他父亲的风范，一个微笑轻轻带过，显示自己风度的同时宣扬谁才是这个班里的王，“请多多指教了，业君。”

一瞬间，两个人都明白比赛开始了。其余都是闲杂人等并不能入眼，眼前这个人就是一块坚硬的磐石，需要去击碎。

那个时候的他们还不是所谓的“宿敌”，互相看对方只是障碍。殊不知在那么多个地方，两个人都那么相似，相似到必须挣个第一第二才罢休。

也不知道在那么多个地方，原来自己的前言只有对方才可以接上完美的后语。

02

说回同情的那个话题。

赤羽业确确实实在看到浅野学秀眼里闪过一抹孤独后心揪了一下。

毫无征兆地，就那么一下。

那一瞬间他脑海里闪过很多东西，大多数其实都是关于他自己的。

他因为打架被逐出A班，被人像小丑般嘲笑，浅野学秀抱着胳膊居高临下地不屑冷笑。

他那时候觉得死了也无所谓。

然而杀老师救了他。

那个20马赫的怪物当然可以救他，无论是心理还是身体。转眼间在E班那短短的一年已经结束了，经历了那么多也练就了那么多的他回到主校舍考期末，把浅野学秀高傲的笑容拉下来，心里像成功了一百次恶作剧那样爽快。

然后是杀老师死亡，地球安全，学秀的父亲被乌间老师一手关进监狱，升上高中。

无论如何，今天这个时候，坐在他身边的浅野学秀眉头一皱，瞳孔里流过一丝孤独痛苦的光，业感受到了。

同时也感受到不仅是初三这年他们两个走不同的路，从出生开始他们两个就陷入了某个黑暗的禁锢链里。他“带着清爽的笑意”逃出来了，而原来还有一个更加艰辛活着的人没得到救赎，在继续作茧自缚。

或许真的是作茧自缚，也或许是业自作聪明低估了学秀。

但业觉得他有点可怜。

和外人看起来的恶魔形象不同，业很容易注意到旁人的低落，也很容易被别人的不经意行为打动。

但不同于渚那小子，浅野学秀的低落更令人觉得揪心，你甚至会不敢伸出手碰他一下。

因为不知道到底够不够得到那么耀眼高傲的他。

不知道会不会伸手就被他打掉。

03

事出有因。

高一的新生野营，目的地是冲绳岛的海滩。

登上大巴之前，大家都在调侃路上要和谁坐在一起。业没有什么兴趣地站在一旁观察大家。这是一个在新班级里注意到大家人际关系的大好时机。

和他一个班的浅野学秀也在面前。

对方在今天这个不用穿校服的日子里还是一如既往的西装领带，业摸摸下巴，琢磨着这个失去了“控制者”的十六岁男孩会有什么不同。

大概还是有的吧。架子稍微少了些，也没有那么喜欢第一个站出来承担责任了。

业旁边的几个男生在随意聊天，声音大了些被他听到。

“说起来你要和谁坐？”

“我和佐佐木啊，你呢？”

“不知道啊……不剩谁了……想不起来还有……”

旁边一个女生提议道，“浅野同学啊，他好像还没有人呢。”

男生听到这个名字愣了一刻，有些尴尬地笑道，“算了吧……”

大家意识到气氛不对，立马转移了话题。那个提浅野学秀名字的女生也低下头赶忙消失在人群里。

业大概明白这是怎么一回事。

新班级，新同学，新校长，现在都是平行分班，谁管你浅野学秀啊。

浅野学秀的完美换个词说就是难以亲近。和他坐在一起那个人一定会不自觉修正自己，更不用提多拘谨了。大多数学生都是抱着一路上欢笑作乐的心态，谁会希望和那样一个笑面虎坐在一起。简直就预料到一定会边笑边尴尬地发抖。

业被自己这个想象逗笑了，他转头下意识地看浅野学秀的脸。

然而，一瞬间的寂寞和凄凉闪过那双好看的眼睛。

业太熟悉那表情了，既痛苦又无奈，同时还在咬牙极力隐忍。

赤羽业发现在那一刻的自己可以毫不费力地完全理解那个人。

他感受得到他的脆弱，跟着他一起颤抖。

想用自己如今已经温暖了的手握他的手。

04

赤羽业根本就没考虑过会不会被对方毫不留情地甩冷脸。

因为他觉得如果连此刻都因为害怕而退缩的话，是不配当杀老师的学生的。

“浅野同学，赏个脸和我一起坐吧。”

对方蓦地睁大眸子，瞥向吊儿郎当地从角落里走出来赤羽业。他插着兜，皮鞋故意发出很大的摩擦声，嘴里叼着一根野草。

怎么搞的，简直像流氓一样。

然后凭借着一贯的高姿态，学秀点点头，“当然了，业君。”

“那真是谢谢啦，因为我还在担心像我这种糟糕的性格没人会喜欢。”

业说这句话时没意识到它对于学秀来说有多么嘲讽，只是真心想安慰下他而已。

对方顿了顿，仰起头继而露出一个意味不明的笑容，“我们怎么说也共同上过几年学，叫我学秀就可以了。”

赤羽业点点头，期待从对方的眸子里看出一丝刚才脆弱的痕迹。

然而什么也没有了，就连赤羽业那么嘲讽，他的脸再也没有掉落一丝碎块，完美无缺如大理石雕像。这张脸现在无论如何也激起不了业的共鸣了，仔细看甚至会觉得可怖。

这就是……浅野学秀么？

赤羽业喃喃着，望着渐渐升起的朝阳。

如果是杀老师的话，一定会想要摘下他的面具才对。

轻轻地，温柔地。

05

和浅野学秀坐在一起对于一般学生来说的确没什么可聊，但赤羽业倒觉得是个捉弄人的好时机。

他问他道，“你有没有带吃的啊？”

对方瞥了他一眼，业以为他不知道自己在问什么，就重复道，“你看旁边那两个女生在吃薯片啊，就是那种旅行途上一定会带的零食，你有没有？”

学秀皱了皱眉，“我知道你在说什么……你饿了么？”

“也不是，但不吃东西会很无聊啊。”

“你没带？”

“就是没带才问你啊……不要告诉我你也没有……”

学秀叹了口气，“我倒是有，但是放在旅行箱里了。现在背包里只有糖果而已，你要么？”

赤羽业笑笑，“好啊，快拿出来！我还在想是不是要向那些女生讨吃的了……”

学秀把一条薄荷糖拿出来，看了看，直接掰成了两半。

这家伙倒是一点都不吝啬。业想着，开心地接过递到自己手里的糖。

不是那种很酸很甜的水果糖，而是一进嘴里就会散发出清爽之意的薄荷味道，甚至于说有点过于浓烈，吃的时候会被辣到皱眉。

但赤羽业很喜欢。

他掏出自己那部很久没有更新的翻盖手机，学秀好奇地凑上去，“现在还有人在用翻盖啊。”

“我对手机的兴趣为零，只要可以打电话就无所谓……”

“但如果上网和听歌的话还是用触屏的比较好哦。”

“这个我就满足了，话说你在用什么，最新的苹果么？”

学秀点点头，拿出自己的手机。壁纸果然是苹果自带的最好看的那个。

真是莫名的优雅。业咂咂嘴，一把抢过。

学秀张口想告诉他密码，业却叫嚷道，“让我自己来猜！”

他抱着不可能猜中的心态，打进了四个数字。

“喂喂……不是吧！”业抱着手机屏幕突然上蹿下跳起来，学秀惊讶地从他手里夺回手机。

等待他的是已经解锁的屏幕。

“我居然猜对了……”

学秀也一脸不可置信地望着他。

步骤一，达成。

赤羽业痞笑着，心想那家伙也会露出这样的表情啊。真有趣。

06

业把他的手机从里到外彻彻底底研究一遍，发现并没有什么新奇的地方。

记事簿里记得全是学习知识点和单词，根本就不可能有什么一般人会有的暗恋对象名单。

“我说，一般人不是都会有什么女生胸部大小排行榜么……”

学秀无视他这句话，“玩够了快还给我。”

“哦对了！你有耳机么？”

“没带。”

“太好了，我有耶！来听歌吧，听你的！”

学秀无奈地接过业递给他的一个耳机放进自己耳朵里。

业打开学秀的itunes开始翻看，对方没什么反应地盯着他。业倒是很喜欢他这幅乖巧的样子。

他注意到学秀存的歌没有一首是日本流行曲，不是那些交响乐就是古典音乐。偶尔有几首已经被奉为经典的英文蓝调。其他的还有一些他看不懂的小语种歌曲。不过最多的其实是英语听力磁带……

果然要是他和其他人坐一起，那个人不要黑线到死。

他点击了随机播放，靠在椅子上比起眼睛。

“会随机到什么，好兴奋。”

学秀没说话，把头靠在窗户上。他还在想着为什么赤羽业会知道他的密码，带给他一种莫名的不安全感。

耳机里放的是Eagles在1973年创作的《Desperado》。

在歌声里远处的山脉降低，升高，又降低。阳光透过云朵洒进巴士。

——Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?

07

两个人聊起《毕业生》这部电影，又转移到第67届奥斯卡， 惜败于《阿甘正传》的《肖申克的救赎》。业惊讶地发现学秀和普通的书呆子完全不一样，竟然对电影产业能如此了解。

“不过我最喜欢的还是《低俗小说》。”业道。

学秀没说话，换了一首歌，“要说到那一届就不得不提这个了。”

耳机里播放的是Elton John的《Can You Feel the Love Tonight》，业打了个响指，“没错啦，这就是我想说的那首歌……我还在想你肯定有！”

“什么嘛，那两个人处得那么好。”邻座的女生小声地对女伴说。

“我还以为他们肯定要吵起来……”

薄荷糖很快就在他们聊天之间被迅速解决掉了，业苦恼地摸摸自己的脑袋。

“我还想吃东西啊……”

学秀指指他们旁边的那对女生，“去管她们要啊。”

“我的话……估计会被拒绝。”业苦笑着，“毕竟恶作剧做太多了。”

他这时候歪歪脑袋，用一种刻意的祈求目光盯着学秀。

学秀恶寒了一阵，然而对方还是不转开始视线，他只好无奈地从座位上起身。

“那个，打扰下……”

果然这种不要脸的话我根本说不出口。我在做什么啊……

看着浅野学秀一脸窘迫无奈的神情，赤羽业偷偷给自己比了个V的手势。

步骤二，达成。

“什么事，浅野同学？”

“能不能……分我们一点薯片？”

“什么？”两个女生都怀疑自己听错了，错愕地互相看对方一眼。

“薯片……”

“啊？啊！”扎双马尾的那个女生反应过来后，忙着把一包吃了一半的薯片递上，“拿去！”

“真是谢谢啊。”学秀尴尬地露出一个完美的微笑，两女却完全顾不得心动。因为浅野学秀管别人要吃的怎么想也太诡异了

……根本无法拒绝，简直就像抢一样。

“看，这不是成功了么？”业开心地抓过薯片，往自己嘴里扔了起来，“我最喜欢的烧烤味道，你快尝！”

我果然，像被耍了一样……

学秀坐下和他一起吃起来。

耳机里还是那首《狮子王》的原曲。

08

到达目的地后开始分房间，由于天空突然开始降雨的关系，今天的一切活动都取消了，大家被命令只能在酒店的旅馆待命。

浅野学秀和赤羽业还是一个房间。毕竟两人在路上混得那么熟，现在突然分开有点不合适。况且业考虑到，要是现在抛掉他，说不定学秀又会一个人。

“我去洗澡了。”撂下一句话，学秀刚进房间就直接冲进浴室。

以后的日子业了解到，他真的是一个很爱洗澡的人。

业打开电视机无聊地看着综艺节目。

隔壁传来的哗哗的流水声让他觉得自己竟然可以离浅野学秀这么近。近到过不了多久，他就可以看到一个头发湿漉漉、浑身散发着蒸汽的浅野学秀出现在面前。

如果杀老师和E班的同学们还在的话，说不定现在正在他们的窗户外面偷看。

几分钟之后，学秀还在洗澡，业接到中村莉樱的电话。

她和业不在一个班，但都以优异的成绩考进了高中部。

女孩还是一如既往的腹黑口吻，“你和浅野学秀相处的怎么样？我猜猜，是不是正在进行数学答题竞赛。”

业懒得问她是怎么知道的，只好用同样吊儿郎当的口气答道，“差不多吧，他输我一百道了。”

“你这个讨厌人的小鬼，我给你打电话你不应该激动点么！”

“有事快说啦。”

“我们在顶楼玩，你要不要来？”

“啊……什么啊……完全没兴趣。”业听闻是这种事马上就掐了电话。

学秀已经披着浴巾走出来了，他带着一股沐浴液的花香接近业。

“你在聊什么？”

“没什么，中村叫我去顶楼和他们玩，鬼才要去。”

学秀哼了一声，转身擦起自己的头发。业禁不住开始偷瞄赤裸着上半身的他。

完美。

这词用的次数太多导致业都烦了。

那就性感好了。

学秀将毛巾甩在床头柜上，对着业一本正经道，“这间酒店楼上的酒还不错，我喝过几次……”

“什么……”业立刻黑线。

他认为学秀身上正散发着曾经那股熟悉的气息。高傲的大少爷气息。仿佛和他比起来，别人的生活都是在尘土里。

“不过还是算了，喝醉就不好了。”

学秀自言自语地反驳，躺在了自己的那张床上，以一副做科研的目光打量着电视上天花乱坠的主持人。

业这才觉得，原来当今日本最火的综艺节目也可以这么愚蠢和尴尬。

“呃，我记得有英文台，呃……”

他慌忙地找着遥控器，这玩意总是很容易掩埋在层层叠叠的厚被子里。

“不用了，”学秀拿起床头柜上的茶杯喝了一口，就像在品酒似的，“就看这个吧。”

09

两个人谁也没有在节目之中笑过一声。

业的思绪早已不知道飘去了哪里。他很紧张，却又一边很是愉快。

他才姗姗意识到，一个正常的浅野学秀怎么也不应该躺在床上看电视。他应该背背单词、去楼底下的健身房健身、在顶楼边弹钢琴边品酒、或是拿出一本不知什么语的小说来读……

但是他现在的确就躺在这里，和赤羽业一起，沉默无语地看根本不会惹人发笑的电视节目。

一瞬间，业从学秀那不动声色、冷峻漠然的脸上读出一丝倔强。

仿佛他从刚才开始就下定了很大的决心，打算今晚陪赤羽业到底。而再愚蠢和尴尬的电视节目也不能阻止他的决意。

可是为什么呢？

业不想再继续想下去了。他觉得一切变得非常——

非常——

暧昧。

在这暧昧之中，两个离得很远的人之间腾升起一种想要互相靠近的冲动。

赤羽业找到了遥控器，眼疾手快地调出电影栏目。期间略过了无数需要收费观看的成人影片，他观察到浅野学秀连眼睛都没有眨一下，更不要说喝茶了。

他在害怕自己放黄色影片……么？

“呃，你喜欢哪个女演员……”业顿了顿，补充道，“我是说真的女演员……”

“我……”学秀似乎在琢磨什么比选一个女演员更加深奥的事情，“我们别看电影了吧，时间太晚，看不完的。”

“哦，九点半了，”业装作惊讶地看看手机，忽略了来电显示上无数个熟人的名字和无数条叫他出去玩的短信，幸好他事先调成了静音，这才没有打扰到他们两个“愉快地”观赏综艺节目。

话说回来，学秀的手机也没响过。他也调成静音模式了么？

另外一种可能，远远不如前者那样温馨甜蜜——

或是说，没有人找浅野学秀玩么?

10

十点钟，综艺节目的广告阶段。浅野学秀实在撑不住了，露出了倦意。

赤羽业识相地关掉电视，顺手关掉学秀那一侧房间的全部灯，只留下通向浴室的走道的灯。

“喂，我去洗澡，尽量不会吵到你的。”

如果不是今天的赤羽业，而是初中的赤羽业，他八成会故意将水流调到最大，或者故意把马桶搞坏，叫服务员三番五次地来修——总之浅野学秀是不会睡着的。

如今业洗了一次平生中最不爽快的澡，出去的时候看到学秀还没有睡着。

他以为是自己洗澡的声音还是太大了，但是显然不是因为那个，因为学秀的脸色突然不怎好看。

电视被学秀自己打开了，里面一个发音清晰的女主持正经地讲着什么……

学秀亮闪闪的眼睛一动不动地盯着女主持身后的画面，是的，真的是一动不动……

就好像是，他今天一整天都在赤羽业面前装得很是正常、乖顺，然后在这一刻突然撑不住了，崩溃了。

业没有看向电视画面，而是走上前去，把电视的电源拔掉了。

他也不想这么冲动，可是脑海里“不能让学秀再看下去”的思想完全掩盖了“我是最帅最冷酷的赤羽业”的思想。

“赤羽业！”学秀露出许久未听闻的声音。霸道、强权、愠怒。

“浅野学秀！”业丝毫不退让地吼回去。

这两声明显在打架的叫喊让他们俩之前那点暧昧和温存全部烟消云散了。

赤羽业这才在一片迷雾中看清什么。

他怒气冲冲地吼道，“这么大的事情，你怎么不告诉我！”

“我为什么要告诉你？这是我自己家的事——“

“新闻都播出了，你还嘴硬！”

学秀也少见地失控，“我也没想到是今天，前两天，律师还说是死缓，我刚才睡不着，恰巧调到新闻台，才……”

他自己停住了。

赤羽业也无法接话。——我他妈的，刚才到底在做什么？为什么阻止他看他自己父亲的死刑……

“那、那我给你调回去……对、对不起……刚才我看你的表情，以为你很难受……“

“你蠢吧，赤羽业，”浅野学秀低沉着声音，没法抬起脑袋，“我当然难受了……”

赤羽业的手停在空中，插头在他的掌心里滑落。

“那是我父亲。毕竟是我父亲。”

业组织着语言，什么也说不出。学秀露出一个无奈的冷笑，一翻身，裹进了被子里，谁也不理。

半晌，他才闷闷地吐出一句，“刚才那个肯定是回放，看不看也无所谓了。”

等过了好半天，学秀感到身边的灯都熄灭了，赤羽业脱了衣服，换上了睡衣，躺在了床上。

沉默无言，中央空调沉闷地发出轰鸣。

学秀觉得一阵没由来的冰冷。明明刚才两个人看电视时，不是这么冷的。

他轻微地抖了抖，好像习惯了。

11

半夜，浅野学秀醒了。

他实在无法入睡，又觉得想任何东西都会产生心悸，就打算拿起耳机听歌。

他是带了耳机的，只是当时欺骗赤羽业，是因为不想和他分享。没想到还是一起听了歌……

早知就不骗他了。他在害怕什么呢？

无限循环的是那首《Desperado》。当初本来是赤羽业随机到的，但浅野学秀现在怎么也无法忘掉那旋律。

……

And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'

Your prison is walking through this world all alone

……

父亲被戴上手铐、送进监狱铁门里的画面学秀其实从未见过。但他想象过的次数却数不胜数：在梦里，在白天的阳光下，在夜晚的漆黑中，在他颤抖的时候，在他别过脸的时候。

人们都说，有什么样的父亲就有什么样的儿子，而读过书的浅野学秀显然只是把这俗语当做未开化人的愚蠢思想。

但是某一点上，他想着，他和他父亲一样，或许都被关在监狱里。

而且他们两个一样倔强。边恶劣地笑着，边大摇大摆地走进了监狱。就算有人伸出手，他们也不领他的好意，还把他的手砍断，生吞活剥了。嘲笑着说，这就是弱者。

浅野家的两个人都是如此，明明被关在监狱里，与外面的人隔离，从没有过自由，却自以为活得和国王一样潇洒伟大。

他们的确是王。这个监狱里的王。

12

“学秀，学秀？”

是谁在叫他？这么叫过他的，好像……好像……没有人！？

“喂，你耳机声音开太大了……“

“哦，抱歉，”浅野学秀反应过来，在被窝里翻了一翻，打算关掉音乐。

“……不然，我们一起听吧？”

“现在几点？”

“呃，两点半……”

学秀犹豫了片刻，刚想开始外放，突然发觉自己很是可笑，于是把音乐关了，“别闹了，这么晚了，睡吧。”

“你不也没睡么？”

“要求一个父亲刚过世的孩子睡着，你也真是无情。”

学秀的语气里已经听不出半点失控的情绪了，现在反而显得很冰冷。

赤羽业回应，“一个父亲刚过世的孩子，不哭么？”

学秀摇摇头，苦笑着把手机放回枕头下，盖上被子，不说话了。

“学秀，”业说道，声音从另一张床上传来，却很近，“杀老师说，只有流过眼泪的才是男子汉。”

对方沉默了半晌，“你哭过么？”

“我不仅哭过，还差点死掉过。”

学秀冷笑，身影还是闷闷的，“即便是轻生也可以被救，你还真是幸运。”

这句话不知怎么的，让赤羽业的心像被揪住般难受。

“喂，学秀，你说一个人孤孤单单的，到底好不好？”

“……别对我进行说教。诱导式的也不行。“

“不，我是说真的，”业不知何时爬下了床，神不知鬼不觉地坐在了学秀的枕头边上，“这世界上的大部分人都蠢得无可救药，有时候和他们在一起简直就是一种负担。今天我谁都没理，就和你在一起一整天，好像也挺好的……起码感觉智商上升不少。说真的，一般人绝对和你玩不到一起，只有我这样聪明的人……“

学秀咬牙切齿地打断他，“这又不是孤孤单单一个人，你举的什么例子？”

“可我感觉，就像是孤孤单单的一个人……”

学秀不说话。

“和你在一起的时候，感觉也在和自己说话——”业低下头，手不知道什么时候撑在枕头上，“这辈子我还没有见过一个人，像你这样，和我完全不同，又相似到不可思议的地步。就像是……”

“就像是最好的朋友一样——是么？”

“——你有么，学秀，最好的朋友？“

13

空调的风吹来，业感到手背一阵冰冷。低下头，水珠在月光下闪着清亮的光芒。

“看，你变成男子汉了吧。”

学秀看不清那是什么，只当做一块温暖的纸巾，擦拭起来。

14

很久之前、在他甚至还没有认全所有汉字之前，浅野学秀向他父亲抱怨过，他没有朋友。

“你只管做好你自己，朋友自然会有的。”

他父亲当时是这么说的。

这句话，到底对不对呢？

即便到现在，昏睡的业躺在他的肩上，学秀还是无法回答。

15

“那两个人，真的相性很合适嘞。”

“这个CP我觉得我会吃啦！”

两个女生边这样胡扯边在篝火上烤鱼的时候，赤羽业和浅野学秀还在对面互相斗嘴。

“告诉我，你究竟怎么猜到我的密码的——”

“不告诉你啦，要不然你来猜猜我的密码？”

“这不可能猜中的。”

“哦对了，忘记告诉你，我改了你手机的密码，不好好猜的话，那些英语磁带就再也听不到了哦……”

“无聊……！”

“提示一下，可以先从我的生日试起哦！”

步骤三，达成。

16

Come down from your fences, open the gate

It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you

You better let somebody love you, before it's too late

END.


End file.
